Voldemort vs Sauron
Voldemort vs Sauron is a What if? Fight. Description Which all powerful, magic using dark lord will win this evil faceoff. Beginning Wiz: Dark Lords come in many shapes and sizes, with vast armies and unlimited fear. Boomstick: Voldemort, He Who Shall Not Be Named. Wiz: And Sauron, wielder of the Ring. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Voldemort Wiz: Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort is the most powerful wizard ever. Boomstick: But despite this, he doesn't have a freaking nose! Wiz: Voldemort is a very powerful wizard, wielding the all mighty Elder Wand, which he stole from Dumbledore. It is the most powerful wand in the Harry Potter universe. Boomstick: With it, he can shoot spells like Expelliarmus, which disarms his opponent. Wiz: Confundus temporarily confuses the opponent, and Stupefy stuns the opponent. Boomstick: Protego deflects spells and projectiles away from Voldemort. Wiz: Accio lets Voldemort summon his opponent's weapon, and Reducto launches the opponent backwards. Boomstick: Sectumsempra slashes the opponent twice, and Imperius lets Voldemort control his opponent. Man, you wouldn't believe how many woman I'd used that on. Wiz: Crucio inflicts the opponent with pain, and Fiendfyre is where Voldemort creates a giant fire snake from his mouth which can fight his foes. Boomstick: The most powerful spell is Abra Kadabra....No, Abba Kadabba... Wiz: Avada Kedabra, which is an instant kill if it successfully hits the opponent. Boomstick: Voldemort has evenly matched Dumbledore, managed to destroy the Hogwarts Force Field by himself, and managed to take on 6 wizards at once and win. Wiz: However, he's very arrogant and can be permanently killed if the 7 Horcruxes are destroyed. However, we're going to remove the Horcruxes since they are an NLF. Voldemort: There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Sauron Wiz: Sauron is a fallen Maia and was Melkor's most trusted lieutenant before he died. Boomstick: Who cares, he looks like a beast! Wiz: Sauron is technically a beast, but anyway, Sauron's main ways of attacking are with the magic fueled by his Ring. Boomstick: With the Ring, he can shoot fireballs at will and create energy shields. Wiz: He also has Necromancy, which lets him have control over dead people like zombies or even his henchmen, the Orcs. Boomstick: He also carries around a large staff, which can create earthquakes and shock waves just by slamming the ground. Wiz: He also is a master of disguise, able to shape shift into anything he wants, making him a master of deception. Boomstick: This was Sauron's main tactic of defeating his enemies, so most of the time he tries to outwit them, though strong willed people like Gandalf can resist his disguises. Wiz: He also can absorb your soul. That's right, your soul, he can eat your soul, but his opponent has to be dead first. Wiz: Sauron has evenly matched Gandalf in combat, had force fields so strong that most of Middle Earth couldn't destroy, and was actually successfully in conquering Middle Earth. Boomstick: However, if he loses his Ring, he instantly dies. Sauron's Description: Sauron was become now a sorcerer of dreadful power, master of shadows and of phantoms, foul in wisdom, cruel in strength, misshaping what he touched, twisting what he ruled, lord of werewolves; his dominion was torment. Fight On the rocky hills on Mordor, Voldemort and his Death Eaters walk up to Sauron. Voldemort: Give me the ring! Sauron: Make me! Fight The Death Eaters rush up to Sauron, who takes them out with fireballs, turning the Death Eaters into ashes. Voldemort: Avada Kedabra! Sauron creates a energy shield that blocks the Killing Curse. Voldemort fires three more Killing Curses, each getting taken down by the force field. Enraged, Voldemort casts Reducto, launching Sauron backwards. Voldemort: Sectumsempra! Sauron gets slashed twice, causing the Dark Lord to howl in pain. Voldemort: Stupefy! Sauron avoids the magical blast and then shoots three magical blasts at Voldemort. Voldemort: Protego! The magic blasts fly back at Sauron, pelting him with magic. Sauron pulls out his staff and swings at Voldemort, who dodges. Sauron shoots a fireball at the unprepared Voldemort, burning Voldemort. Sauron then kicks Voldemort in the chest, knocking Voldemort backwards. Sauron then slams his staff into the ground, creating shockwaves that stun Voldemort. Voldemort: Crucio! Sauron starts to feel some pain, but ignores it and fires more dark blasts at Voldemort, who teleports past them and performs Fiendfyre, creating a snake from his mouth. Sauron shoots magic blasts at the Snake, who eats them and headbutts Sauron, launching him backwards. Sauron then uses his Necromancy to absorb the Snake's soul, killing the Snake instantly. Voldemort: Avada Kedabra! Sauron avoids it again and turns invisible. Voldemort: Sauron is dead! Heh heh h... Sauron reappears behind Voldemort and impales him in the back with his staff, causing Voldemort to scream in pain. Sauron: Now you die. Sauron shoots a fireball at Voldemort, turning him into ashes. KO Sauron: Idiot. Post Fight Boomstick: This battle was very close, with each being equal in terms of strength. And while Voldemort did have more versatility and more powerful spells, Sauron had the means to counter them with his Force Fields, which are strong enough to take hits from Gandalf, so there was no way Voldemort's spells could break them. Wiz: Sauron also has much more experience in battle than Voldemort, meaning he'd know what to do in situations like this. Another thing to mention is that Sauron has bested multiple wizards before like Saruman or Gandalf, meaning that he'd eventually beat Voldemort in the end, though the Avada Kedabra could most definitely kill him. Boomstick: If you think Voldemort stood a chance, you'd be Saurong. Wiz: The winner is Sauron. Next time on Death Battle ???: Booya! ???: I'll be back! CYBORG VS THE TERMINATOR Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Harry Potter vs. Lord of the Rings' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016